dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aphrodite (Archverse)
The Greek Goddess of Love, Sex and Beauty, Aphrodite was the one to bless Maleficent with the ability to attack with pleasure. Also Issei's first, though he has no memory of the event, Aphrodite is an easily insulted Goddess with a temper to match it. Appearance Being the Goddess of Sex and Beauty, Aphrodite can change to look like any woman at any time or even customize her appearance. She does have a favorite body however, a very voluptuous blonde haired, violet eyed woman. Her usual outfit is a white, v neck toga that barely covers her chest and from the slightest breeze, her modesty will be revealed. Personality Aphrodite is a pretty laid back Primordial Goddess, very kind and overly generous to those she favors. This laid backness has also made Aphrodite very open about sex and other sexual matters, though she is very serious when it comes to her domain of Love. She is also very strict on who she see's people and places them into three categories: One-Nighters, Reruners and Relationship Worthy. Most of her previous lovers were One-Nighters or a few Reruners but only one person so far has really entered her "Relationship Worthy" category; Issei Hyoudou. She was intrigued by the Red Dragon Emperor and was his first a few days after his fight with Riser Phenex, though she sealed the memory away as a test for him. Most think this was on purpose. Aphrodite does see her relationship with Issei as a powerful and lasting love, if she doesn't mess up. She tries her best to live like a normal teenager, goes to Kuoh Academy, the usual stuff. However, Aphrodite is very protective of Issei, as in public they are "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" and will not only defend herself from accusations but Issei as well, as she verbally "dressed down" the Kuoh Kendo's Girl Club so violently that they are afraid of her. The Primordial Love Goddess is also the reason Maleficent has her powers over pleasure, an ability that only Aphrodite gives out to those she deems worthy. Powers and Abilities '' ''Shape Shifting: Aphrodite can shape shift herself into any form, be it animal, human or monster at will. She is also able to do the same to people she touches, having done this to Koneko and made her older with a nice rack to show what she'll look like when she is older.'' Godly Domains: Sex, Beauty, Love: Being the Goddess of these domains, Aphrodite is able to see love in someone, tell someones sexual preferences and make things beautiful. She has used this before to get her way. Pleasure Overload: The ability to overload anyone through touch until they break or die. The same ability Maleficent Gremory has, this power is how Aphrodite wins most of her more physical battles. Lust Drive Aura: An ability that drives any gender into a lust filled sex need when Aphrodite lets her aura out. People affected will not stop having sex until they are either dead or Aphrodite knocks them out, causing them to become unaffected by her aura. Immense Strength: Aphrodite is one of the most powerful of the low class Primordials, this strength allows her to blow up planets in a single devastating but energy sucking punch if necessary. Mental Manipulator: Aphrodite can manipulate anyone's mind through the slightest touch. Water Control: Being born from the sea foam, Aphrodite is at home in the water and can control it way more than Poseidon or any other water deity can. Gallery of different forms th (21).jpeg|Enjoying a bath th (19).jpeg|Reading th (15).jpeg|Moments after her birth Gabriel, somewhat casual.png|"Because I can, hehehe~!" th (13).jpeg|Felt like dancing th (14).jpeg|"Care to join me?" th (11).jpeg th (20).jpeg download (3).jpeg th (18).jpeg th (16).jpeg th (10).jpeg th (17).jpeg th (12).jpeg girl.jpg|Aphrodite teenage form Trivia *Aphrodite lives with Issei after their first night together and she also sleeps in his bed every single night Category:Gojira126 Category:Archverse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Construction